1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one-way clutches, known also as over-running clutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-way clutches ("O.W.C.") are common mechanical devices and are used in many applications. Usually, these devices utilize "wedging" action of free rolling components, which are themselves placed between two rings concentrically located. The wedging actions occurs only in a specific direction movement, which results in both rings being locked together and torque then being transferred. In the other direction, the wedging is reversed and the locking released. Such wedging can be achieved by inclined surfaces built into one of the rings.
Whether utilizing that approach or any other, all known O.W.C.'s reach engagement through metal-to-metal contact, which is harsh and stressful. In most applications, that presents little or no problem. However, other applications which cannot tolerate sudden and harsh clutch engagement do exist. One of such applications is "variable stroke" transmissions, also known as impulse and inertia drives. In these drives, the O.W.C. has to go through one cycle of engagement and disengagement for every single revolution of the input shaft. This is a very high frequency or repetitive impact loading of the clutch, and naturally it cannot survive in demanding environments like automobiles, etc.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have an efficient and effective design of a new and improved O.W.C. which can engage the load gradually and smoothly so that impact loading is avoided.